Family Guy
''Family Guy is an animated television show that airs on the FOX television network. The show was created by Seth MacFarlane and premiered after Super Bowl XXXIII in 1999. It ran for three seasons but was cancelled in 2002 after being moved around in the schedule. However, after outstanding DVD sales and success in syndication, FOX made an extremely rare move in uncancelling the show. Fox bought 35 new episodes and the fourth season premiered on May 1, 2005. The show is focused around the Griffin Family, consisting of Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Stewie, and Brian. Other recurring characters include Glenn Quagmire, Joe Swanson, Bonnie Swanson and Herbert. ''The Cleveland Show is the spin-off of Family Guy. Crossovers on The Cleveland Show * The first part of the Pilot takes place in Quahog, and features many of Walter Murphy's musical cues from the show and also has an appearance by the running Cleveland bathtub gag. * Loretta Brown made a brief non-speaking cameo in "Cleveland Jr. Cherry Bomb". * Herbert and Meg make appearances in "A Cleveland Brown Christmas". * Chris Griffin and Broderick Brown made cameo appearances in "Our Gang" * The entire Griffin Family appear to cut a scene away from Lester using the 'N' word in "Once Upon a Tyne in New York". * Quagmire brought Loretta Brown's dead body in "Gone with the Wind". * Rallo closed the end of "Brown History Month" with "Stay tuned for an all new and all white Family Guy". * Herbert appears at the end of the cold open of "You're the Best Man, Cleveland Brown" and Quagmire and Peter appear at the wedding at the end, and Quagmire is still bitter about him not getting a spinoff. Previously in the same episode, Cleveland Brown Jr. noted that a good chunk of his inheritance came from the wrongful death suit against Peter, causing him to take a series of funny jobs to pay the suit. * Bruce appears in "Harder, Better, Faster, Browner" when he claims he got onto the wrong show by mistake. * Peter and Lois appear in the audience watching "Cleveland Live!". At the beginning Stewie can be heard saying "Ay carumba!" the catchphrase of Bart Simpson. * Herbert appears in "It's the Great Pancake, Junior Brown" when Cleveland Jr. recalls trick-or-treating at his house. Also, Cleveland reads Mustache Aficionado, a call back to the Family Guy episode "McStroke". * Herbert appears again in "Murray Christmas" when Cleveland Jr. is getting his case and Hebert pops out and starts singing. * Peter, Quagmire, and Joe make appearances in "Beer Walk!". * In "Ain't Nothin' But Mutton Bustin'", stuffed Brian and Stewie toys are available at the fair, The booth runner calls Stewie "Stevie", and one of the sayings the Stewie toy has is an admittance that he's gay, a reference to Stewie's sexual confusion. * In "The Essence of Cleveland", a tape labeled "Lois Sunbathing" can be seen on Cleveland's shelf. * Cleveland is disappointed that Peter stopped in Stoolbend and didn't visit him in "BFFs". Several of the Family Guy characters make cameos or are reverenced including Loretta Brown, Glenn Quagmire and Bruce. In the end, Peter comes to Cleveland and his friends rescue with the help of the Evil Monkey. * In "The Hurricane", while Cleveland is stuck under a tree, the family attempts to console him by showing him marionettes of Stewie and Brian. * Consuela and Bruce appear in "Die Semi-Hard". * One of the dogs Junior and Rallo catch in "Hustle 'N' Bros." resembles Brian Griffin although the dog tells them that they are not the same. * Consuela is featured in a mock commercial for NO perfume in "Wide World of Cleveland Show". Also, as Adolf Hitler, Cleveland discovers his writers are Jewish which he believes is why he ran a deli on Family Guy. * In "California Dreamin'", Cleveland is overjoyed when he thinks he gets to return to Family Guy. * Peter and Stewie appear as Pez dispensers that Robert Tubbs collects in "Wheel! Of! Family!". ''The Cleveland Show'' crossovers on Family Guy * In "Spies Reminiscent of Us," a Russian missile is deactivated by Dan Aykroyd, and falls on Cleveland's new home in Stoolbend. Once again, Cleveland is taking a bath during this and falls out. Tim stops by and says, "I don't get it." * Cleveland makes his first brief return to Quahog to witness Meg's boyfriend in "Go, Stewie, Go!" *Gus, Cleveland and his new family (except Roberta) all appear in "The Splendid Source". * Peter receives a recorded birthday card from Cleveland in "Baby, You Knock Me Out". * Cleveland is shown joining the agreement by everyone to limit themselves to one Christmas gift a year in "Road to the North Pole". * A promo for The Cleveland Show appears in "The Big Bang Theory". * Tim plays one of the Ewoks in the Return of the Jedi parody "It's A Trap!", Rallo also plays Nien Nunb. Also at the end of the episode, Meg asks about the prequels and Peter responds that they are leaving those up to The Cleveland Show. * Cleveland goes on a trip with Peter, Quagmire and Joe in "Cool Hand Peter" while the wives have a get-together of their own. Also, Peter's ringtone for Lois is revealed to be the Theme Song for The Cleveland Show, which flatters Cleveland although Peter points out that it's only because The Cleveland Show's ratings numbers are not so good. * A British version of Cleveland appears in the "Chap of the Manor" segment of "Family Guy Viewer Mail No. 2". * Cleveland visits Quahog for a haircut and to spend time with the guys in "3 Acts of God". Death stops by The Drunken Clam and tells Cleveland he's there to collect his show. Cleveland protests that he is only visiting while on vacation. * Peter travels to Stoolbend after taking a whip from Quagmire's mail in "Herpe, the Love Sore". Joe Swanson calls Cleveland to warn him but he can't resist when Peter pretends he is arriving with a "Grape Soda-gram." * A poster for The Cleveland Show appears during "Thank the Whites" in "Baby Got Black". Also, Peter, Quagmire and Joe prank call Cleveland in Virgina and pretend to be Loretta, having faked her own death to fool the IRS. The end of The Cleveland Show is acknowledged when Cleveland simply walks back onto Family Guy in "He's Bla-ack!" and opens himself up to the humiliation from his friends. When Peter names people who should go on Quagmire's camping trip in "No Giggity, No Doubt", he names the cast of The Cleveland Show which is also shown in a group shot that includes numerous side characters. For more, visit Family Guy Wiki Category:Television Shows